The princess and the viking (Un encuentro inesperado)
by MrMarcy
Summary: La princesa Merida y el vikingo Hiccup, se alejaron para evitar encontrarse, mas tras haber seguido a los fuegos fatuos se encontraron.


_**Notas: **_Yeeeei! Por fin pude publicar ;w;, lamento si tarde casi una semana en seguirle con la continuación, pero una amiga que es mas pro en esto de FanFiction me regaño y me dijo que no debía publicar los capítulos tan seguidos ;m; así que para darles mas emoción(¿) estaré publicando cada semana ;D. Y pues que les comento, esta parte de la historia a sufrido muchos cambios y la verdad me disculpo si no puedo tener la mejor narración y la verdad deteste como escribí el final de esto, pero la verdad no tenia ni la mas mínima idea; m; pero al menos espero que se llegue a dar a entender todo~ Espero lo disfruten

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, cada uno pertenece a su respectiva y hermosa película.

**Un encuentro inesperado**

Ambos clanes estaban ya preparados para reunirse y poder dar a conocer el matrimonio de sus hijos.  
En el reino de Dunbroch habían preparado un gran banquete, con música y gran variedad de juegos, el rey Fergus se encontraba en el muelle impaciente por la llegada de su nuevo amigo junto con sus pequeños trillizos que no dejaban de brincotear y molestar a las personas que se encontraban ahí, la reina Elinor se encargaba de preparar a Merida para ver a su pretendiente, llevaba puesto un largo vestido color verde oscuro con un cinturón café abrochado con el escudo de la familia Dunbroch, las mangas eran largas y holgadas al igual que las del vestido de su madre, en esta ocasión se le había permitido llevar el cabello suelto, hasta ahora la única de las cosas que a Merida le habían agradado.

Y en cuanto a los Vikingos de Berk estaba por llegar al reino. Hiccup se encontraba en la cubierta haciendo garabatos en su libreta, tenía una de sus peores caras ya que su padre lo había hecho usar una vieja armadura, la cual era demasiado grande y un tanto ridícula, ya que en los hombros y cintura tenían demasiado pelaje junto con un gran casco con que apenas y le permitía ver.

Tanto Merida como Hiccup estaban completamente desanimados ya que Ninguno de los dos estaba listo para aquello, simplemente no podían aceptar el hecho de que sus padres los hayan comprometido sin su consentimiento, no estaban listos aun, ambos querían ser libres, disfrutar y enamorarse a su tiempo. Pero parecía que ese sueño, por parte de ambos... estaba a punto de ser destruido.

-Fergus! –Exclamo Estoico el vasto con euforia aun estando arriba del barco, logrando hacer que Hiccup reaccionara, al parecer ya habían llegado a su destino. Al embarcar en el muelle el primero en bajar fue Estoico, el cual sin importar si les seguían o no fue directamente con su amigo comenzando a hablar como si ya llevaran años sin verse, fueron los primeros en alejarse dejando a tras a la demás tripulación la cual cargaba con barriles llenos de cerveza y una gran cantidad de callas llena de alimentos para aquella festividad. Y, bueno, era desesperarse que Hiccup fuera el ultimo en bajar del barco aunque aquello, era parte de su plan.

Cuando observo que el muelle estaba completamente solo y todos se dirigían al castillo el aprovecho para salir corriendo en dirección contraria, adentrándose en el frondoso bosque, no le importaba que su padre se molestara por su presencia en una de las mas importantes fiestas, si era posible el prefería mantenerse perdido hasta que todo se olvidara.

Y en cuanto a Merida, era obvio que tampoco se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Cuando su madre se descuido por unos momentos para ir a cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden, tomo su arco y flechas saliendo disparada hacia el establo, donde su fiel caballo Angus le esperaba impaciente para su salida, subió rápidamente a el emprendiendo carrera hasta la torre de arcos de la parte trasera del castillo adentrándose de la misma manera al bosque.

Hiccup estaba completamente perdido, tal y como lo había planeado. Había cadmiado ya un largo tramo desde el muelle, por lo cual decidió detenerse por unos momentos para descansar y poder ver en donde se había perdido, al parecer había salido del bosque ya que todo el panorama estaba lleno de niebla y rocas, camino un poco mas a pasos lentos adentrándose mas el la neblina con la esperanza de encontrar alguna ruina oh si fuera posible un dragón, pero nada, solo niebla, mas niebla y grandes rocas. Estaba apunto de darse la vuelta y regresar camino al bosque cuando logro escuchar algo… un susurro parecido al de un niño.

-Ha-Hay alguien?!- Exclamo un tanto asustado mientras buscaba en la correa de la armadura su pequeño cuchillo.

Nuevamente escucho aquel susurro ahora mas cerca de el, tomo aquel cuchillo con ambas manos apuntándolo a todos lados buscando al dueño de aquel susurro, mas con aquella niebla le iba a ser imposible encontrarlo, lo cual lo asusto mas. De nuevo lo escucho, mas ahora parecía escuchar mas, retrocedió lentamente para salir de una buena vez de aquel lugar cuando PAT! Había caído gracias a que su pierna de metal se había enterrado en la tierra, intento zafarse rápidamente mas se detuvo por completo al darse cuenta que los susurros habían terminado, lo cual hizo que Hiccup se tranquilizara un poco y a la ves le preocupara. Cundo por fin se había liberado se levanto rápidamente pero con dificultad gracias a aquella gran armadura, se giro nuevamente tras haber echado un ultimo vistazo a los alrededores cuando nuevamente escucho aquel susurro, alzo su mirar lentamente y por fin logro ver al dueño del susurro.

Sus parpados se abrieron mas al ver que este era una criatura mágica, una pequeña llama de color azul la cual le miraba flotando a una corta distancia. Aquello era algo increíble.

Camino lentamente hacia aquella llama para evitar asustarla, extendió lentamente su mano intentando poder tocarla, mas cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo esta se esfumo. Hiccup dejo escapar un pesado suspiro, había perdido su única oportunidad de ver aquella llama, nuevamente intento marcharse pero aquella emoción y curiosidad aparecieron en el de nuevo al ver que otra llama apareció detrás de donde la otra se había encontrado. Se lanzo rápidamente sobre ella para lograr atraparla y esta se esfumo igual.

-Acaso juegas conmigo?- Cuestiono en alto bufando.

Paso un momento en silencio, intentando escuchar algún susurro, pero nada. Se encogió de hombros un tanto decepcionado, cuando lo escucho de nuevo, no uno si no varios y estaba en lo correcto, frente a el había varias llamas las cuales formaban un camino guiándolo a lo mas profundo de la niebla.

Su corazón latía de lo más rápido, no sabía si seguirlas o salir corriendo cono un completo cobarde. Suspiro profundamente y se armo de valor, igual que podía perder? Aquello era algo interesante y posiblemente arriesgado no podía dejarlo pasar, apretó sus puños con fuerza, suspiro nuevamente y comenzó a andar siguiendo el camino de llamas.

Y que ocurrió con la princesa de Dunbroch? Seguramente se encontraba ya lejos del castillo. Su mirada era perdida y distraída, no podía creer que sus padres pensaran en comprometerla de nuevo. Miro hacia el frente y logro observar que se había desviado de su camino, había olvidado dirigir a Angus y este la había llevado a la zona rocosa del reino donde la niebla siempre era muy densa. Dio una leve palmada a su caballo dándole la orden de que retrocedieran, ya que aquel lugar era un poco frio y tétrico a su parecer, estaba apunto de marcharse cuando logro escuchar un susurro al cual rápidamente logro identificar, era un fuego fatuo un espíritu del bosque que te guiaba a tu destino. Bajo lentamente de su caballo sin hacer ruido alguno, hizo una seña a este para que se mantuviera callado y no se moviera de su lugar mientras ella se adentraba más en la neblina en busca de aquel pequeño fuego fatuo. No paso mucho tiempo para que lograra encontrarlo ya que al solo dar unos cuantos pasos el fuego fatuo había aparecido frente a ella guiándola mas adentro de la neblina. El haber encontrado un fuego fatuo había logrado alegrar un poco a Mérida, ya que si estos te guían a tu destino, seguramente podría encontrar una manera para hacer algo respecto a su matrimonio.

Merida y Hiccup tenían la misma emoción en sus corazones, ambos seguían a pasos mas apresurados a aquellos fuegos fatuos, hasta que la neblina desapareció por completo guiándolos a ambos hacia el punto central del bosque donde los arboles de reunían alrededor.

Ninguno de los dos había notado la presencia del contrario, ya que su atención estaba fijada en el único fuego fatuo que se encontraba en el centro del lugar. Ambos extendieron lentamente sus manos hacia el fuego cuando este se esfumo haciendo que sus manos chocaran, por unos momentos sus miradas se mantuvieron conectadas sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en sus corazones hasta que lograron reaccionar y se alejaron rápidamente.

Merida hacia desviado su mirar un tanto apenada pero no Hiccup, el la seguía observando, maravillándose con cada detalle de su rostro, sus ojos color aqua, su rubor en sus mejillas, las pequeñas pecas que apenas y se notaban en su nariz, y claramente, su gran, alborotada y rizada cabellera con aquel color rojo-naranja tan llamativo como el fuego. A su parecer, era alguien hermosa inclusive más hermosa que Astrid.

-Hey! –Exclamo Merida al notar que este le seguía observando- quien eres? Porque los fuegos fatuos me guiaron a ti?

-los que? –Cuestionó Hiccup un tanto apenado- te refieres a las llamas azules?

- responde primero, quien eres? Acaso tu cambiaras mi destino?

-Tu destino? Ah? –Hiccup estaba completamente confundido y Merida lo podía notar, por lo cual se dio por vencida respecto a seguirlo interrogando, ya que era obvio que el no cambiaria su destino… o si?.

-Estúpidos fuegos fatuo, guiándome a un ridículo enano-

-A quien llamas enano?! –Exclamo Hiccup enderezándose un poco- Seré ridículo con esta armadura, y un poco pequeño pero soy más alto que tu… enana-

-Solo por milímetros! –Respondió mientras le miraba de pies a cabeza. A pesar de ser pequeño y delgado tenia un lindo atractivo, claro haciendo a un lado que aquella armadura en verdad lo hacia ver completamente ridículo, estaba segura que sin ella el podría tener un aspecto adorable al igual que su rostro. – Esa armadura no es un poco grande para ti enano? – Cuestiono en tono burlón acercándose lentamente hacia el, mientras golpeteaba el gran casco que cubría gran parte de su cabeza- Como es que ves con esto? –Tomo el casco colocándoselo a ella misma cubriendo de igual manera parte de su rostro, dejando al descubierto solamente su pequeña nariz y sus labios, Hiccup le miro con una tierna sonrisa al verle.

-Mi padre me obligo a usarlo, para tener una "mejor presentación" y poder representar orgullosamente a los vikingos-

-Eres un vikingo?-

-Por supuesto que lo soy, no tendré el gran cuerpo que todos tienen, pero tengo la inteligencia que a ellos les falta y además entreno dragones, cosa que cualquier otro no podría-

Merida se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos un tanto pensativa, recordando la platica que había tenido con su madre la noche anterior "Vikingo" "Entrenar dragones" "tener una "mejor presentación" y poder representar orgullosamente a los vikingos" era claro que el venia de otro clan, seguramente del clan de Berk y si aquello era verdad, entonces el era su prometido.

-Hiccup de Berk…-susurro mirándole fijamente-

-uh? Como lo sabes?-

-Entonces lo eres?! –exclamo Merida tomándolo de los hombros.

-si si lo soy, como lo sabes? quien eres tu?-

- Mi madre lo dijo! Eras un vikingo que entrenaba dragones! Aunque la verdad esperaba algo más musculoso, pero eso no importa, como es posible que esas tontas llamas me guiaran a ti! Si lo que quiero es alejarme y no casarme! Ag! –lo soltó de manera rápida comenzando a caminar por los alrededores alborotando su mismo cabello un tanto confundida-

- un momento… un momento! –Exclamo Hiccup mucho mas confundido que ella- como es que sabes quien soy? Como sabes todo eso de mi?-

- Porque eres con quien mis padres quieren comprometerme!-

-que…que? Entonces…tu… tu eres la princesa del reino de Dunbroch?!-


End file.
